I Knew I loved  you before I met you
by GuenevereNimueh
Summary: Arthur is a famous actor and is openly gay. However, he doesn't go for lasting relationships, he is looking for just a night comfort. So when love hits him like a tsunami will he defy destiny or accept it freely?


I know the title is too old and probably been used thousand times but the meaning is still there so I want to give it a try.

Pairings: Arthur/Gwaine, Arthur/ Merlin

**Summary:**

Arthur is a famous actor and is openly gay. However, he doesn't go for lasting relationships, he is looking for just a night comfort. So when love hits him like a tsunami will he defy destiny or accept it freely?

Merlin is not mine, but I wish it is...

Your work is going to fill a large part of your life, and the only way to be truly satisfied is to do what you believe is great work. And the only way to do great work is to love what you do. If you haven't found it yet, keep looking. Don't settle. As with all matters of the heart, you'll know when you find it. - _Steve Jobs_

* * *

><p>"Merlin, are you sure you want to be here?" Gwen enquired with worry plastered on her face. They are currently in front of a club and Gwen is deliberating whether what they are about to do or what Merlin is about to do rather, is actually a good idea.<p>

Sighing Merlin turned and faced his friend. He is really grateful for her, Gwen is one of the actually 'only' two friends he has (very unsociable), and she has never let him down no matter what. "Gwen for the hundredth time, I am sure. If I want to move on, then facing it should be the first on my list." He answered with great patience. It is not that he doesn't understand her intentions because he knows that her worries are for his own good but he has to do this.

Even though hesitating, Gwen concurred thinking that she'll never win against him anyway. "Alright then, but don't go crying on me again because you know how I hate to tell you I told you so. Got it?"

Merlin smiled and nodded in agreement. He held Gwen's hand seeking for strength, he knows that whatever happens tonight Gwen will always be there for him.

Both started walking to the door of the club and in few seconds they were engulfed by the loud music.

***MERTHUR***

"Arthur, seriously. Just how long will it take you to finish doing your hair!" Morgana exclaimed in exasperation. She is standing by the door of Arthur's bathroom waiting for him finish styling his hair which he had actually undo and redo several times . "I've been waiting here for"… Morgana stopped and took a short glanced at her wrist watch. "…an hour! Arthur, I have been waiting here for an hour!"

"Morgana, like I told you, you don't have to wait for me. You can just go ahead and I'll meet you there. It's your choice to wait for me so don't blame me if I am taking my leisure time to style my hair." The blonde answered without taking his eyes off the mirror looking at his reflection.

Morgana snorted in response crossing her arms over her chest. "If I have a choice I would already be in the club dancing and flirting right this moment, not here and wait for you."

Arthur finally looked at his sister.

"But well just my luck, my car broke down, my boyfriend's out of town, all my friends have their own dates and plan so I can't go and be a third wheel . But you know what? The latter sound more appealing than here with you. So if you don't pull your sorry arse out of this bathroom this instant you'll never see dawn again. You got that?" Morgana demanded giving Arthur the stare she knew scares everyone and that includes her brother.

With this, Arthur finished what he's doing really fast. He doesn't want to incite more anger from Morgana. He knows how his sister is when she's angry and behind that beautiful cunning face nobody would want to be in the receiving end of it.

"Alright, alright. I'm done." He announced faking a sound of aggravation in his voice to hide his fear.

He took his favourite red mid sleeve single button coat, took a last glance in the mirror before finally leaving their house.

Upon arriving in front of Camelot Club (I know 'very original but don't want to think of anything else) Morgana with her V neckline black chiffon dress, elegantly stepped out of the car assisted by the club bouncer who greeted her with a big smile on his face. Arthur followed shortly giving the key to the valet parker and stood beside his sister offering his arm. Soon they both entered inside the club and were greeted by blinding flash of lights from the cameras and adoring fans.

***MERTHUR***

"So, here we are!" Gwen shouted from the loud music to grab Merlin's attention.

"Yeah, here we are!" Merlin replied. "Have you seen her yet!"

"No! Too many people! I can't find her!" Replied Gwen, already shouting.

He lets out a sigh of disappointment, they have been here for nearly an hour and yet, they still haven't found her, Freya. She is Merlin's ex girlfriend. They broke up two months ago and for him what happened that day seems like only yesterday and every day the scene kept repeating in his head.

"_Merlin." The voice called to get his attention._

_He was sitting inside the library going through some of the lessons they had that week. Merlin raised his head and met Freya's eyes._

"_Freya." Merlin acknowledged smiling at his girlfriend for 5 years. "Have you decided to study here too?" He continued failing to hide his happiness._

_Freya shook her head. "No. I came here to talk to you." _

"_About what?"_

"_Can we talk outside?" Freya gestured the door. _

_Merlin stood and went to follow Freya. He found her sitting on a bench, their "favourite" bench._

_Sitting beside her, Merlin chanced a look at her._

"_I want a break up." Freya suddenly delivered._

_However, Merlin didn't quite catch what she said aside from the word I and up. _

"_I am sorry, what did you say again? I didn't hear well." He spoke asking innocently, smile still plastered on his face._

_Freya then turned and faced him looking at his eyes._

"_I am breaking up with you." She repeated with no hesitation._

_At this Merlin frowned, not that he didn't hear it again but he just don't understand why?_

"_Break up? You… You're breaking up with me?" he tried to confirm failing to hide the hurt in his voice._

"_Yes. I've had enough of this relationship." Freya explained without hesitation._

"_Weren't we happy? Why are you breaking up with me?"_

_But Freya remained silent. She knows how hurt Merlin must be. But she has to do this or else…_

"_Is there someone else?" He heard himself ask._

"_Yes." Freya averted her eyes and looked everywhere but him. "There is someone else." She continued._

_He took a sharp intake of breath to stop his tears from falling._

"_Do you… Do you love him?" He asked _

"_I am happy with him." _

_Merlin reached for her face, turning it so he could looked at her once again, trying to seek the real answer from eyes. That all these are just some kind of a joke, that none of these were true. But he found nothing. _

_He let his hand dropped to his side feeling miserable._

"_I'm sorry." Freya whispered before leaving him._

***MERTHUR***

"Arthur, you do realise tonight is the "night?" Morgana once again decided to open the issue after getting a chance to be alone with her brother.

They were both quite occupied as soon as they arrived in the club, attending the guests and the media who came to their celebratory party for once again making a block buster hit movie.

Arthur glanced at Morgana eyeing her with mild interest. Of course he remembers, even if he doesn't want to. He was ultimately thwarted by Morgana not allowing him to forget and kept reminding him about it.

"And once again Morgana I am telling you it will not happen."

"Right, if you say so."

"I don't do relationships Morgana, you know that. All I had were just one night affairs or if I had longer they were never serious." Arthur explained.

It was 2 months ago when Morgana came running to her room early in the morning. He had a really late night due to the rehearsing he did so when his sister came busting his door he gave up sleeping especially after what she had told him.

_Bare bodies glistening with sweat, lips occupied exploring each other's cavern, expression of bliss evident in the participant's faces as their bodies become united. One with the raven hair raised their head to look at the other meeting their eyes full of passion and love. They stroke the other's hair feeling the blonde's lock flow smoothly on their fingers. Pulling the raven once more to a heated kiss the blonde moaned in pleasure and said "I love you"._

_Morgana awoke from the dream, she was breathless and in mess thinking what she had just seen. Upon realising her dream, Morgana exclaimed her brother's name and rushed to his room not minding her current state of sight._

_She threw the door open and immediately looked for her brother after not seeing him on the bed._

"_Arthur!" She shouted seeing her brother exiting the bathroom._

"_Morgana. What are you doing here?" Arthur asked drying his hair with a towel._

_Morgana took strides and soon holding her brother's arm, fright still evident on her face._

"_Arthur." She called breathless. "I had a vision!" _

_Arthur is not new to her sister's ability. She has known for quite a while that Morgana can see the future through her dreams. She sometimes shared it with her especially if it's very important._

_He pulled his sister to sit on the couch situated in front of his bed._

"_Alright, deep breathe Morgana." Arthur commanded taking deep breath himself._

_The lady followed his brother and soon calmed down._

"_Now tell me, what did you dream?"_

"Arthur, no matter what you do, you cannot avoid this. It will happen, it is inevitable." Morgana replied, every time she reminds him of her dream he gave her the same answer and she's tired of it.

Arthur gave a sigh of defeat; he can never win against Morgana. He took a short glance at the people dancing and drinking at the club and his eyes stopped at the bar. A smirk appeared on his face and Morgana gave a knowing look. He may not win against his sister however; he can do something to prevent the dream from happening. He thought smugly.

"But if I prevent it, it will not come true." He stated giving his sister a one last look before leaving her frustrated.

Arthur walked to the bar and sat on the stool bar facing the figure beside him.

"Arthur." Greeted the other party.

"Gwaine." Arthur acknowledged. "Good to see you here."

"Good to see you too." Gwaine replied smiling at him. "Congratulations by the way. You have bagged another title."

"That's nothing. It was more of Morgana's pierce training actually. You know how she is when on the set, she really means business." He gave a laugh at his comment. Gwaine did the same patting his back.

"And we must admit it did do you wonders."

"Yeah I guess so." He replied agreeing to his comment. Ever since Morgana became his Manager, his scheduled had been rather busy and full of projects though most of his movies are directed and produced by Morgana, the movies never failed to be on the top for weeks. His endorsements sky rocketed and he had been one of the most sought cover page models for magazines.

It was silent between them for a while just seeking each other's eyes. Arthur placed his right hand on Gwaine's leg.

"Are you sure you should be doing this here?" Gwaine asked not wanting to cause a ruckus in Arthur's party.

"Why not? Everyone knows I prefer blokes and the fact that the media thinks we're an item gives me more freedom to do this."

Gwaine placed his hand on top of Arthur's giving it a slight squeeze.

"Are you here with someone?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"No. Why did you ask?"

"Wanna go upstairs?"

Gwaine gave him a knowing smile and soon both were moving tracing the way to the room on the second floor of the club.

When the club was built Arthur requested to include at least two or three rooms in case the guests would need one (not really thinking of perverted things but the comfort of the guests). Since Camelot's patrons are mostly famous figures and celebrities, they wouldn't want to tarnish their names being seen hammered by the people especially the paparazzi and become another case of 'celebrity gone mad' issue. Therefore Camelot offers rooms for them where they can stay until they're sober enough to go home.

Barely a second after closing the door of the room Arthur had Gwaine pushed on the wall devouring his lips. His left hand found its way at the back of Gwaine's neck pulling him further while he busied his other hand roaming inside Gwaine's polo. Gwaine ground his hips to Arthurs' with so much force the latter could only moan. "Fuck! Bed now." Arthur demanded when they parted for air.

Gwaine followed allowing Arthur to dominate him. He loves it when the man assumes authority in bed, it means more pleasure for him and that's just what he wanted. He took the liberty of taking his clothes off not wanting to wait much longer. Arthur did the same, standing in front of Gwaine who is sitting on the bed; Arthur slowly started stroking his chest with his fingers teasing the man. When he reached for his belt buckle he stopped his hands from moving just looking at the man in front of him.

Gwaine made an exasperating sound and this led to taking Arthur's buckle off himself giving the latter a smuggish look after succeeding with his task.

Arthur smirked at the man's eagerness "Aren't we too keen today?" He commented.

"Hate teasing and you know that." Answered Gwaine with lust filled voice.

They both stared at each other sharing heated gaze. Gwaine reached up wrapping his hands through Arthur's silky blonde hair gently pulling him down so that their lips met once again.

Arthur bit and licked at Gwaine's neck as he writhed in pleasure. He brought his hands down and softly traced his fingers down the still clothed erect member of Gwaine feeling its hardness. Gwaine moaned grinding his hips to earn more friction.

Arthur hastily pulled the man's last remaining piece of clothing finally enveloping the organ.

Throughout their activity, Arthur made sure to provide the man a delightful experience he desired performing his best and leaving Gwaine wanting more of his touch. Combining their bodies allowing the heat to overcome their senses both were lost from the pleasure and forgetting everything, just enjoying the intense pleasure.

Feeling sated after their third orgasm, Arthur pulled out of Gwaine and lay beside him panting.

"That was… That was really good." Commented Gwaine after finding the energy to talk.

"Yeah." He answered curtly.

For a while nobody spoke still lost from their recent activity.

When Gwaine got up, Arthur furrowed his forehead.

"You're not staying?" He asked in confusion. Usually after they had sex, Gwaine would stay for couple more hours before they go on separated ways.

"Yeah." He chanced a look at Arthur. "Actually I'm going to Paris. For good."

At this he hoists his body up by his elbows and pushed his back on the bed post so he is now sitting.

"Why?"

"I just want to find new adventure. You know I can't settle long in one place." He explained shortly.

Arthur nodded in understanding. If he will be honest with himself, he likes Gwaine and knowing that the man is leaving, he can't help but feel sad but he doesn't want to commit himself in any relationship therefore he could only nod in agreement.

"It has been nice." Gwaine continued. "Spending those nights… with you."

"Yeah, well I hope we could still see each other again someday." Arthur replied not really knowing how to response from Gwaine's words. He knows the latter has deeper feelings for him than he shows, but he tries to ignore and pretend to be ignorant of it.

"Hope so." Gwaine mumbled, now locating his clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

After they both got dressed Gwaine came to stand in front of Arthur. Looking at the blonde he wanted to say something but the words won't come out. He decided to just pull him for another heated kiss before finally bidding him goodbye.

Arthur was left inside the room thinking about Gwaine, His attention was brought back to reality when he heard his mobile ring. He fished for it in his pocket and checked the caller's name. Seeing his sister's name he groaned.

"Morgana."

"Arthur Pendragon! Where the hell are you!"

"Morgana, I'm ditching the party. I'm going home." He answered not really wanting to be in the centre of the noisy club once again.

"What! Arthur, you can't just leave!" Exclaimed Morgana. "The guests have been looking for you! The media wants an interview!"

"I can and I will, just go with one of your friends okay?"

"Arthur." Morgana protested.

"Bye."

"Wait! Arthur? Arthur!" Morgana called but Arthur had already closed the line. If only looks could kill Morgana had already killed hundreds of people at that exact moment.

"I'm sorry, but Arthur went home. He's not feeling well." She announced to everyone apologizing for her brother's disappearance.

"That's too bad…" "I hope he gets well soon." Answered the media and the guests.

"Don't worry; we'll set up another press conference once he is able and you could have your questions answered then. For now, let's just enjoy the rest of the night!"

***MERTHUR***

"Merlin" Gwen called her friend on the other line. "Are you okay?"

Merlin didn't respond right away. He left the bar immediately after the commotion that happened. He was still trying to absorb what had just occurred inside the club.

_After getting inside both of them started searching for Freya, however it took them more than an hour before they finally found her. Merlin decided to approach Freya who is currently behind the bar serving drinks to the guests._

"_Freya." Merlin called upon reaching her._

_The subject turned with surprise on her face upon seeing the owner of the voice._

"_Merlin." She mumbled. "Merlin what are you doing here?" Freya dropped what she was concocting and faced him._

"_I came here to see you…" Merlin reached for his jeans pocket taking out a small velvet box. "And to give you this." He added, getting hold of Freya's hand. He placed the box on top of her palm._

"_What's this?" She asked confusion registered on her face._

"_Happy Birthday." He replied curtly giving her a smile that he shows exclusively to her. _

_Freya couldn't speak, like her voice suddenly disappeared. She dared to look at the man in front of him. Seeking some answers. _

"_Merlin." She mouthed. "You… You shouldn't have." She continued. _

"_I wanted to. I have been wanting to give that to you."_

_She wanted to say something else but she decided to hold it back. "Thanks." _

_Merlin smiled in return._

"_Would you like some drinks?" Freya placed a glass in front of him putting the box in her uniform pocket. _

"_Crown Royal and Coke." _

_Freya started preparing the drink he requested. "Is Gwen here with you as well?" _

"_Yeah, she was with me a while ago. But she 'found' Lance."_

_Freya smiled at his comment. Gwen and Lance had been dating for 7 months now and she knows that the two are getting serious with their relationship._

"_How are you and Mordred?" Merlin hesitated to ask but decided to let it go, this is the reason why he's here anyway._

_Freya raised her head and looked at him. She then dropped the glass in front of Merlin._

"_Your Crown Royal and Coke." She took a rug and wiped the remains of the alcohol on the counter. "We're okay." She added after a while. "Mordred is treating me well." Freya continued sounding really confident with her answer. _

"_Where is he?" He asked again. But before Freya could answer a voice took the liberty of answering him._

"_Here."_

_Merlin abruptly turned and found Mordred standing in front of him._

"_Mordred."_

"_May I ask why you're here?"_

"_I was… I was just here to greet Freya."_

_Mordred took a stride to the bar, placed his arm on top of it and faced him. "Greet her." He nodded in acknowledgement "Are you done then?" _

"_Mordred." Merlin pleaded._

_However Mordred didn't hear any of it. He took the glass Merlin was drinking and poured it slowly on his head. _

_Merlin shuddered from the sudden coldness._

"_If I see you near Freya ever again, this is not the only thing you will receive. You hear me?"_

_Merlin however shaking too much from the cold didn't respond._

"_I said stupid, did you hear me!" Mordred repeated louder this time._

"_Mordred!" Exclaimed Freya, She went out of the bar and stood between them._

_This infuriated Mordred. "And what do you think you're doing?" his voice dropped menacingly._

"_Just leave him alone please?" Freya pleaded. _

_Mordred moved back a bit, his poise still threateningly. He folded his arms across his chest._

"_Alright. Fine." He agreed. "But I better not see you again lurking around here or Freya." He voiced thunderously pointing his finger at him. "You got that!"_

_Merlin could only nod in agreement feeling dejected._

"I'll be lying if I say I'm fine, but I'll cope. I decided on this, and besides I know what could happen if I go to the club but I still did it and now I have to face the consequences."

"Merlin." Gwen could only call his name, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly. Can you go home alone?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll go with Lance. Will you be fine?"

"Yes, no need to worry okay?" Merlin faked sounding well as to not make Gwen worry too much about him. He has worried her too much already.

"Alright. I'll see you at home."

"Bye." Merlin ended the call and slowly let the tears fall freely from his eyes.

***MERTHUR***

Arthur took the key of his car from the valet parker deciding to just walk to the parking area for some fresh air.

Walking back to his car inside the spacious parking space for Camelot guests, Arthur played with his car keys in the air throwing it up once in a while.

When he reached his car he was about to open the door but suddenly he heard a noise. He tried to lean closer so he could decipher it but thinking that it maybe just some squirrels so he ignored it.

However upon hearing closely, he heard a voice and faint sob coming in front of him just behind the tall plants of the garden.

He wanted to ignore it and just go home but he decided to check it out and find what's wrong. Entering the gate of the garden he saw a figure sitting on a bench, and he is only glad a lamp post is situated beside the figure. He walked a little closer to for inspection and realized that the figure is a man with his head bowed down. He was sat with his knees to his chest.

Arthur noticed that the man is talking on his mobile. But soon he put it down beside him and hugged his knees. Now the sobbing grew a little louder than before. Like he was actually trying to suppress his emotions while he's on the phone and now that it is over all his emotions came flooding out of him.

Arthur hesitated whether to come and interrupt the guy who obviously is still haven't noticed him.

He released a deep sigh and went beside the man.

"Excuse me." Arthur spoke trying to get the man's attention. However the guy didn't budge.

He tried other tactics and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me." This time he voiced it louder.

Finally the guy raised his head acknowledging his presence.

Arthur saw eyes puffy and red looking at him. Suddenly, the world seemed to have stopped moving. His heart is breaking from the sight in front of him, all he wanted to do is bring this man to his arms and provide him the care he needs.

"I… Are you… Are you okay?" Arthur asked bumbling with his words.

A smile appeared on the man's face and his heart abruptly beat faster he is afraid the other could hear it.

"I'm alright." The man replied, his sobbing slowly subsided. "Thanks."

Regaining his composure. "No worries." Arthur answered confidently. Seeing the man shiver slightly, he took his coat off and offered it to the man.

"You don't have to." The man refused.

"I insist."

The man took the coat and wrapped them in his body hesitatingly. He released a relieving sigh feeling the comfort the coat is giving him.

The man looked at him and offered his hand. "I'm Merlin."

Arthur accepted his hand, shaking it gently. Suddenly he felt it.

"_Remember Arthur in the park." Morgana added before making an elegant exit from his room._

And Arthur did remember. "Arthur." He replied accepting the newly found feeling in his heart.

Maybe it's intuition

but some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant

And there it goes,

I think I found my best friend

I know that it might sound

more than a little crazy

but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome...<p> 


End file.
